


From the TARDIS's view.

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, The TARDIS is a jealous mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has watched over and over again as the Doctor goes through the emotional and physical act of love with his limited humaniod companions. But she knows that she is the only one, he will ever love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the TARDIS's view.

She watches them have sex on her floor. Her Doctor and whoever this is now. She doesn’t bother to remember anymore. The intercourse her Doctor and this person are sharing is squishy bodily limited sort of intimacy. But he does it over and over again. This person will leave, her Doctor will move on. There will be another humanoid maybe her Doctor will do this sort of thing again. 

Somewhere inside of her. On a bed, a floor, against a wall or tumbling in the grass of in a few grassy rooms. He has so many times. And they’ve watched the humanoid leave. They always do. It’s better that way, she muses. The Doctor knows and she knows that THIS is only real relationship that is true and permanent. No sentiments exchanged, no amount of that sort of ‘love’ or lust matters. It’s all squishy, messy, and contained. They are done, the TARDIS notices. The Doctor is covering the humanoid female with his coat, her Doctor always has one. He puts his arms around the humanoid female. 

All the sticky, squishy, messy, flesh pushing against flesh is done for now. So ephemeral! He knows this. Soon the humanoid female exhausted from the effort of mere physical love falls asleep. She has done SO MUCH more for him and whoever he he happened to take along with him. Some of whom he stuck his genitals in, some he didn't.  
But that shouldn't matter. In the end, it's the TARDIS and her time lord.  
It’s just her and her Doctor again. 

He must never forget whoever he puts in HER, they don’t really matter. Whoever he goes inside of himself, they don’t matter.

She gives an extra deep and meaningful thrum to get the message across.

The Doctor sighs and gives a faint smile: “I know old girl, I know. I love you.” She purrs under him. “But I love them too.”


End file.
